<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奇茄】天使 by yibai547</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443945">【奇茄】天使</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibai547/pseuds/yibai547'>yibai547</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all茄, 奇茄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibai547/pseuds/yibai547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.前文在LOFTER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>奇美拉/老番茄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奇茄】天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>“你有罪。”</p><p>天使撕扯他的衣服，高立的领子遮不住他白皙的脖颈，因为瘦而格外明显的喉结顺着手指在肌肤划过的幅度上下滑动，那双手肆意探寻那无人窥探的幽径。他在神父的肌肤上烙印，像是这样能标记他的过错，这跟他说出的话分明冲突。</p><p>他从过长的发丝去看他，去看天使那英俊的面庞，阳光从琉璃折射进来，虚虚地在他身上镀上一层柔和。是圣光吗。老番茄被侵犯，被玷污，被撕扯开的浓黑袍子低下藏的也不过是普通的躯体。</p><p>奇美拉在欣赏，欣赏神父的面无表情，也不觉得无趣，从那双好看的的眼里品出麻木与绝望，手抚上他嫩滑的脸。</p><p>“害怕吗？”</p><p>“主自有安排。”</p><p>主，又是主。天使轻笑，默不作声地进行仪式。他比任何一个刽子手都要优雅，巧妙地去解剖老番茄的自尊，对圣洁的渴望，他那些小手段并不羞耻，只是轻轻加重了神父所能承受的快感。</p><p>他想起其他天使对他说的话。</p><p>“奇美拉，你可真像个魅魔。”</p><p>——</p><p>“你是恶魔。”</p><p>老番茄颤抖着唇挤出这么一句，眼神里倒还带着怜悯。真是个尽职尽责的神父。看得奇美拉觉得好笑，不知从哪飘出的羽毛落在他放在老番茄最后一块遮羞布的手上，宣告审判的开始。</p><p>他们没有接吻，奇美拉回避了那个环节，对他来说这完全可有可无，他明白老番茄唇舌的甘甜，但是难保他与小舌纠缠时那可爱的齿会干出些调情又见血的举动。对他来说不算疼，但是让神父放下廉耻才是他应该做的事情。</p><p>草率的扩张，疼痛的感觉从被开拓的穴道传来，神父挣扎着，“天使，天使，奇美拉。”他疼，但是天使吻他的眼睑，对他说放松，这是惩罚。</p><p>神父被压在圣坛上进入，恶趣味的天使稍微使用了些小花招，让他回想起他人对他的尊敬，回想起孩子们对着他喊哥哥亦或是番茄的爱意。在他扬起头颅那刻亲吻他的后脑勺，在蓬松的发间落下一个轻飘飘的吻，不比下体的淫靡。</p><p>他身下是那些孩子们寄给他报平安的泛黄纸张，奇美拉刚刚附在他的耳边，一字一句将那些隐瞒了无数欲望的文字在神父耳边诉说，顺利地让他颤抖起身子，接受那些粗暴的撞击。</p><p>“这是谁，嗤，boy啊。让我看看，亲爱的哥哥——”天使低沉的声音故意放慢，显得优雅又恶俗，朗读时吐出的字音清晰无比，让他不由自主回想起弟弟那爽朗的笑容。</p><p>怎么会……boy他怎么会……老番茄在这场性爱中流下第一滴眼泪，溅在那些泛黄的信纸上。奇美拉问他，“你想不想被你亲爱的弟弟干？”下体一次次用力，把性器塞进老番茄稚嫩的后穴，将快感施舍给这个什么都不懂的神父。</p><p>“像我现在这样——”奇美拉伸手玩弄老番茄发硬发红的乳头，上面被他舔出的水渍早就不见，有些蹭在了圣坛上。脑袋昏沉，被一次次捅入的快感让他有些失神，他吞了一口唾沫，随着撞击发出一声轻喘。</p><p>天使凑近去听他的音节，拼出一个花少北。</p><p>“花少北。”奇美拉琢磨着，这句话带着些什么感情，接下来便是某幻，是boy，最后停顿于lex。啊，lex，是LexBurner。</p><p>他身下年轻的神父喘息着，眼角媚红地去半阖，像是勾引，又像是到此为止。奇美拉不紧不慢地品尝那诱人的后穴，并不高洁的阴茎被那些肠肉紧绞着，在体内涨大，进出时淫靡的水声回响在教堂。</p><p>年轻的神父不会做爱，甚至不会迎合，表情明明在崩溃和崩坏之间犹豫不决。色情的红晕点缀在嫩白的肌上，下唇被自己闷咬出铁锈味，隐忍着天使的施暴。</p><p>他问他，你喜欢LexBurner？老番茄终于清明些，“不，天使。”奇美拉把那几个孩子一一举例，老番茄依旧说，不，不是。过于详细的询问并不是他的风格，奇美拉抬起那双修长的腿，“那你喜欢我？嗯？”</p><p>谁都知道的，并不。</p><p>“你不洁。”奇美拉又给他敲下一个罪名，“你放肆自己沉溺于此，就像——像个妓。”</p><p>“神父，你有罪。”</p><p>我何时无罪的，亲爱的主。神父在这场性爱中落下第二滴泪，滑过干燥的唇，品尝咸涩。他想着，这个时候我应该祈祷。</p><p>奇美拉吻他，发间，后颈，脊骨。翻过身，喉结，乳粒，辗转反侧停留地最终还是唇。他吻去那片血腥，心疼似地放轻了频率。一句极轻的法语挤出，在老番茄迷糊之时显得如此清晰。他分辨出来，宝贝，那句是宝贝。</p><p>缠绵至深，他们宛如恋人，但是天使遮挡大片的光，投下一片阴影到神父身上，隐晦的，肮脏的阴影。</p><p>天使撸动神父的欲望，进入的速度逐渐加快，两具肉体撞击出的只有沉默，那些深情款款的法文在老番茄脑海里并不真切。他觉得体内燥热，不安，异物在他的体内进出，给予他那些微妙的快感。</p><p>你喜欢吗？老番茄？亲爱的神父？</p><p>这句话谁问的？半梦半醒间听见的LexBurner，一直看起来无害的某幻和花少北，亦或是他可爱开朗的弟弟boy？他不明白，不想明白，只是从喉间挤出了喜欢，听到上方天使满意的一声轻笑。</p><p>动作的加快，让神父在这场性爱中流下了第三滴眼泪，这一次被天使吻去。</p><p>他们的交合也无非是那样的下流，被肠肉安抚的阴茎在红肿的后穴抽插，那些难以启齿的液体顺着交合处流下。神父被操干到失神，也下意识去拉着天使，保持自己的平衡，任由性器在体内疾驰，把他的后穴操成奇美拉的发泄地。</p><p>天使对着神父涣散的瞳孔，微微张开的嘴，满脸被玩弄致死的色情，他说，“婊子”，理所当然地赢得了神父的第四滴，第五滴眼泪，他们坠落，砸碎，成了老番茄所有麻木感情的碎片。</p><p>奇美拉在他的体内射出，浊液的留下似乎是印记，在两人的喘息中，老番茄睁开半阖的眼，望着一滴汗珠从天使的下颚流下。他凑过去，搂着天使的脖子轻舔。那人并不意外，他说，神父，老番茄，你在干什么？</p><p>干什么？我在干什么。</p><p>老番茄抬起头，他与天使的额头相抵，交换一个缠绵又无情的吻，眼底看不清道不明的情绪。神父这一时间没有想任何东西，弟弟，王子，流浪汉。他偏头不去看奇美拉，很诚恳地低下头颅。</p><p>神父说，“我有罪。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>